


A Very Marauder Christmas

by Astla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Love, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astla/pseuds/Astla
Summary: Remus is staying at Hogwarts this Christmas to avoid the drama at home. Sirius can't hide his feelings any longer and is determined to give him a Christmas present he will never forget.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88
Collections: Pen15 is Mightier Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter One ~Remus~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/gifts).



> This is a work of fiction and I do not own any of the rights to the characters or places included in this story. 
> 
> For adavison: Merry Christmas. You are so lovely and genuine and were one of the first people to offer to help me with this fic so I want to thank you for being an amazing human. Enjoy xx. 
> 
> A very special thank you to BrandonStrayne for being a boss beta! You’re the best and I couldn’t have done it without you.

“Oi Snivellus!” James Potter called bumping elbows with Sirius Black. The two boys took off after Severus Snape as he made his way briskly around the corner ahead of them. 

Remus Lupin felt his stomach drop. He did not approve of the relentless torture his best friends dealt out to the greasy Slytherin, but he also did not bother to voice his displeasure. 

“Don’t rock the boat” he chided to himself. 

He watched as Sirius turned back and winked at him before disappearing around the corner after James. Remus had no idea what they had planned for Snape when they caught up to him but he followed dutifully to ensure they didn’t get too out of hand. He turned the corner just in time to see Snape hit the floor as James sent a trip jinx at his ankles. James and Sirius burst into laughter and looked down at the sprawled Slytherin as they passed. 

Remus let out a sigh and walked with purpose towards his least favourite classmate. He offered a hand to the boy, who looked up at him with a sneer before slapping his proffered hand away. 

“As if I would degrade myself by letting someone like you help me” Snape snarled. 

Remus blanched at his comment and was so stunned he barely noticed the boy as he got to his feet. It was too late by the time he saw the hands coming towards him as Snape shoved him hard by the shoulders. Remus was sent flying into the wall behind him. His head snapping back into the castle stone and his teeth closing down onto his tongue. Golden Snitches floated across his eyes and his mouth tasted of metal. 

Before Snape could land another blow, he heard a loud growl.

“DEPULSO!”

Snape shot back away from him, like a cork from a bottle of champagne, into the opposite wall. Remus looked up dizzily and saw Sirius radiating anger as he strode towards him, his wand raised and eyes set in a deadly stare. 

“How dare you put your hands on him.” Sirius snarled towards Snape who lay crumpled in a heap on the floor. 

Without another look, Sirius took Remus’ wrist in his hand and pulled him along down the corridor. Once they were out of sight of the milling students that had crowded around to watch the altercation Sirius stopped short, causing Remus to walk straight into him as he turned. 

“How’s the head?” he questioned quietly. 

Before Remus could respond he felt Sirius’ fingers along the nape of his neck, threading through his hair, checking for any injuries. His fingers paused when they found the cause of the dizziness and they pressed lightly against the small egg that was forming on the back of his scalp. A shiver of pleasure travelled from where Sirius’ fingers touched him down his spine, settling in his groin. 

With unfocused eyes, Remus stared at Sirius and placed his hands on his friends wrists, pulling them from his hair. 

“I’m fine. That’s the last time I try and help that slimy git up,” Remus mumbled. 

“What possessed you to help him in the first place?” Sirius questioned, cocking an eyebrow. 

“A moment of ill-advised sympathy?” Remus retorted, smirking at his friend who was still standing close. 

Sirius responded simply with a smirk of his own. Time seemed to pause as they looked at one another and they seemed to converse without actually talking. 

“Did you guys see the look on Sniv’s face when I nailed him?”

The spell broke and the pair sprang apart at the sound of James’ voice echoing down the corridor. Remus smiled once more at Sirius before stepping out of the circle of his arms and releasing his wrists. 

“Do we really need to go to Transfiguration?” James moaned. “There is only one week before Christmas break and for once there is actually sunshine.”

“McGonagall would have our bollocks when she caught up to us and I for one happen to like mine just the way they are,” Remus responded cooly. 

Sirius choked. 

Perhaps it was the blow to the head that had loosened his tongue but when Remus realised what he had said out loud he blushed. 

James however, had lost it and was bent at the waist, hands on his knees struggling for breath through his fit of laughter. “Moony! I didn’t know you had it in you mate.” 

Remus and Sirius’ eyes met and another silent conversation passed between them before they joined James in his laughter. The three friends managed to compose themselves just before entering Professor McGonagall’s classroom and taking their seats.


	2. Chapter Two ~Sirius~

Transfiguration had dragged on and then they had finished up the day in the dungeons with Professor Slughorn for Potions. They had removed their robes and Sirius now sat on the plush sofa next to Remus, who had his nose bent over a Sherlock Holmes novel in his lap. He had loosened his tie and popped the top two buttons of his shirt. He stared at the side of his friend’s head, taking in his soft features. His mouth pulled into a smile when he saw Remus was mouthing the words of the story in front of him; a habit that Sirius knew only occurred when the story was particularly thrilling. 

“Moriar-tea, Moony?” he questioned, a smirk brewing.

Remus was so enthralled in his book that he didn’t hear him or his hard-thought-out pun. After a moment, Remus seemed to feel eyes upon him and he snapped to attention. 

“Did you say something?” he asked. 

“Would you like another cup of tea?” Sirius replied shaking his head. 

Remus nodded eagerly as his eyes returned to his book. It must be a very good part, Sirius thought. As he stood from the sofa, he clasped his hands together and stretched them above his head. His shirt lifted, exposing his hips and the dark hair that trailed below the waistline of his pants. 

Sirius kept one eye on Remus and noticed when his eyes caught the movement of his stretch and took in his friend’s exposed skin. Remus’ eyes flicked up to meet Sirius’ and a warm blush spread across both their cheeks. 

James burst into the common room and interrupted the quiet calm of the room. Peter followed on James’ heel and was nodding reverently to everything James was saying. 

“My parents are hosting the Christmas ball this year,” James was saying. “Anyone who's anyone will be there.”

“I’m sure it will be—” Peter started but was cut off as James continued. 

“And I’ve asked Evans to be my date. She is going to be so impressed by it all. Then she’ll definitely be my girlfriend.”

Peter nodded again, hanging off every word James was saying. 

“Be careful, Prongs,” Sirius said. “She's only JUST started talking to you after all these years. One party isn't going to do it.” 

Remus put down his book. 

“Plus, I don’t think she's impressed by things like that.”

“Well, you will all be there anyway,” James concluded, trying to ignore the implication that Lily Evans might not think the Sacred Twenty-Eight Christmas Ball was the most impressive event ever and immediately agree to be his girlfriend.

Remus looked sheepish. “Actually, I’m planning on staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Things at home aren't great right now and I’d rather be here.”

“But you have to come to the party,” James whined.

Sirius had not realised things were so bad in the Lupin household. The fact that Remus would prefer to stay in an empty Hogwarts Castle with only the ghosts and portraits for company said a lot. Maybe he could invite him to stay at Grimmauld Place for the holidays... Sirius’ mind began to wander at the possibilities that thought held. His thoughts were interrupted as James and Remus continued their conversation. 

“No, mate. It’s fine,” Remus was saying. “I’ve already cleared it with Dumbledore and McGonagall.”

“But the party!” James exclaimed. “I need my mates around me for this. You know how those pure-blood parties can get and it has to be perfect for Evans to give me a chance.” He looked at Sirius at that point, searching for backup. 

Sirius simply raised a hand in submission and walked back towards Remus, cup of tea in hand, and claimed his place on the couch next to him. Sirius handed over the cup, fingers brushing Remus’ as the mug changed owners and then he sat back, melting into the cushions. 

He half-listened as James continued his overexcited rant about the Ball and how Remus was missing out on the “party of the year”. He nodded in agreement at regular intervals and threw in an “uh huh” or “absolutely” for good measure every now and then. His attention, however, was completely fixed on the boy next to him. Remus had withdrawn into himself, clearly uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. He was staring at the book in his lap but hadn't turned the page in at least 10 minutes as James gesticulated above them. 

Sirius slid his arm along the back of the couch, brushing across the nape of Remus’ neck to garner his attention. Remus lifted his eyes at the unexpected contact and stared at Sirius. The pain behind Remus’ eyes was like a punch to Sirius’ gut and he had to fight to keep his features neutral. Sirius flicked his eyes to the stairs that lead to the dormitories then back to Remus. 

“Well on that note, I’m out,” he said loudly, interrupting James suddenly. 

He rose from the couch and gave one more look to Remus before striding off towards the stairs. He heard James launch back into his monologue and felt Remus’ eyes burning into his back as he walked casually up the stairs.

When he entered the dormitory he shared with the Marauders and Frank Longbottom, he kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it off and throwing it in a ball towards his trunk; it fell short and landed on the floor near his bed. Shrugging, Sirius moved towards the window that overlooked the Black Lake. It was a deep window, lined with cushions the boys had stolen from the common room, and allowed one to sit against the charmed weather-proof glass and admire the view. Sirius stretched his arms and pressed his hands into the cobblestone window frame above his head and leant in towards the glass. 

He heard the dormitory door behind him open and softly click closed and the shuffling footsteps that could only belong to Remus. 

Sirius turned to look at his friend, his brother in all reality. They had been through so much together that they could basically read each other's minds and frequently communicated with searching gazes across corridors and common rooms, their other friends none the wiser. 

“Whats up, Sir?” Remus asked as he leant back against the door. 

“Are you sure about staying here for Christmas, Rem? You can stay with me. It will be great. You can stay in my room. Mother doesn’t need to know,” Sirius replied, rushing over his words.

Remus quirked his mouth in a pitying smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

‘I will be fine. It’s only two weeks. Besides, I wouldn’t want to cramp your style at the Potters’ Christmas party and prevent you from bringing home a lucky lady.”

Sirius had no intention of wooing any lady at the party and would have been much happier spending the night in his room with Rem for company. He just couldn't quite work out how to tell his friend that without making him think he had gone mad.

A plan began to form in his head but all he said was, “Alright, Rem, if you’re sure. I’ll tell Prongs to lay off.”


	3. Chapter Three ~Remus~

James could be a real tosser when he wanted to be. He had hounded Remus all week about staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Even Sirius hadn’t managed to get him off the topic, despite his best efforts. Remus had had just enough of it since James had spent every single dinner they’d had in The Great Hall together for two weeks systematically listing all the girls that would be at the party and which of them was likely to put out in a final effort to entice Remus. What James didn’t realise was that Remus could never be enticed by the promise of a woman. The boys returned to the common room and Remus quickly excused himself to head for the bathroom to shower and get an early night. He could feel a Potter-induced headache coming. Sirius’ eyes burnt into his back as he headed upstairs and he could hear him snap at James calling him a colourful variant of tosser. 

Remus grabbed his towel and pyjamas and entered the bathroom. It was a large room off of their dorm. Inside, there were three shower cubicles on the far side of the room and a long bench to the right with three sinks. Despite there being five boys in each dormitory, the castle architects obviously felt that all five boys would not require the facilities at the same time. Don’t even start on the toilet arrangement. On the left side of the room were five shelving units, one for each of the dormitory occupants. The shelving units housed the boys’ toiletries and anything else they decided to keep in the bathroom. 

He placed his belongings on top of his shelf and picked up his soap container. He analysed the container in his hand and then looked to Sirius’ shelves beside his. He placed his own soap back down and picked up his friend’s instead. Tomorrow Sirius would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express to go home for two weeks. James and Peter would be going as well, but Sirius was his best friend. Remus felt his stomach twist at the thought of being away from his best friend for two weeks. It was a confusing feeling, never before had he felt like this when they would separate for the holidays. 

Remus walked to the large shower and stepped in, placing the soap on the hovering shelf within the recess. The Hogwarts showers were a marvel. The cubicles were spacious and filled with enchantments to improve the experience for the user. There was the standard hot and cold taps of a Muggle shower but these showers had an additional tap that allowed the user to infuse the surrounding steam with their scent of choice. Still fully clothed, Remus leant in and turned the hot and cold taps to his desired temperature, purposefully leaving the additional tap off. Another handy enchantment of the showers included a water-repelling charm that protected any clothing getting unnecessarily splashed. Remus stood back and undid the buttons of his shirt. He slid the material down his arms and placed it on the ground. His hands found the belt holding up his trousers and he made quick work of taking them and his pants off. He stepped under the hellfire-hot water and felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He turned around when he realised that he had forgotten to close the shower door barrier to ensure his privacy but the shower anticipated his thought and closed as if on command, turning the transparent door a frosted blue. 

He picked up the soap from the still hovering shelf in front of him and brought it up to his nose. He took a big breath in and his senses were flooded with the familiar scent of Sirius: smoke and sugar. It made his mouth go dry. He rubbed the bar in his palms and felt the bubbles lather between his fingers. Returning the bar to the shelf, that had moved to his right to allow him room to step out of the direct stream of water, he ran his right hand along his left arm and across his chest feeling the bubbles cleanse his skin while it set his soul on fire. Closing his eyes, he imagined it was Sirius’ hands rubbing across his body and running down his abdomen. His fingers travelled along the raised scars that littered his body, favouring the long thin scar that started at his shoulder and snaked down his body, finishing at his hip bone. He followed the scar with a slippery fingertip, pretending it belonged to someone else. It travelled over his nipple and his breath caught. His growing erection rose to attention as his hands roamed lower across his hips and thighs. 

Remus stood under the pounding stream of water. It was warmer than he would usually have the shower but he needed something—anything—to take his mind off the feelings that had been brewing in his heart for his very heterosexual best friend. That was another reason Remus had no desire to attend the Potters’ Christmas Ball. It was hard enough hearing of Sirius’ conquests second hand in the common room, but to see him flirt, dance and kiss some girl in front of him before leaving with her was not something he felt his heart could take. 

He couldn’t quite put his finger on when his feelings towards his brother in everything but blood had changed but they had. The first time he realised how he truly felt had been early one morning before breakfast. Sirius was shirtless, pyjama pants slung low on his hips as he ran and jumped around the dorm room while Peter chased him, breathless, trying to get his wand back off the raven-haired wizard. Remus had watched from his bed the way Sirius’ lean muscles flexed as he moved and had gotten the shock of his life when Sirius had jumped onto his bed, rolled over the top of him and wrapped an arm around Remus’ body using him as a human shield. Remus’ entire body had frozen at the contact. All except one part, which had been half awake already and decided to rise to the occasion. He had quickly gathered more of his blanket in front of him so Sirius wouldn’t notice. 

Snapping out of the memory, he could feel the steam filling the bathroom, surrounding him like a thick fog. He shifted under the showerhead so that the water poured over his chest and he hissed with a mixture of pleasure and pain as his nipples responded to the temperature. He stretched the fingers of his left hand and they brushed against the base of his erection. Circling it with his slippery fist, he felt his hips shift back, allowing his fingers to glide effortlessly to his tip. 

Alone in the boys’ bathroom, Remus set a steady rhythm with his hand. The lubrication from the soap made his ministrations casual, and before long he was moaning quietly in the shower recess with his right hand on the shower wall, leaning in. His hips rocked into his circled palm and he imagined that it was Sirius’ hand bringing him so much pleasure. 

Lost in his pleasure, Remus failed to hear the door to the bathroom click open and the accompanying footsteps into the room. 

“Ahh, Sirius,” Remus moaned quietly to himself. 

The unheard footsteps in the bathroom froze. 

Remus’ composure was slipping and he was becoming more vocal as he raced towards his orgasm. His hips were snapping roughly and he could feel his orgasm brimming. 

Without warning, the shower barrier was pulled back and Remus spun around horrified, cock in hand and hips still thrusting. He looked up aghast to see Sirius standing there, his eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. 

Remus watched as Sirius’ eyes travelled down his body to his cock, pause for a moment, and then travel back up to his eyes. The possessive heat he found burning in those eyes sent a tingle throughout Remus. It was that moment that his orgasm hit and he screamed in pleasure as his release covered his hand and the space between the two men. 

Sirius stepped back, avoiding the spray of come. Remus was mortified. His mind was racing. He had just been caught naked and wanking in the shower by the object of his fantasy. Wait, when had he come in? Had he heard his name and that's what made him come in? 

Despite the scalding temperature of the water, Remus felt the colour drain from his face and he stood gaping at Sirius. He needed to say something, but what?

“Sirius,” he began before his words failed him.

Sirius simply stared at him, having apparently recovered from the initial shock of seeing Remus toss off in the shower. His tongue darted out and swept across his lower lip, wetting it. His eyes were smouldering. A smirk ghosted his features.

“If you need a hand with that, let me know.”

With that, he turned on his heel and strutted from the bathroom without looking back. Remus released the breath he realised he’d been holding and sank back into the shower recess. 

What did that mean?


	4. Chapter Four ~Sirius~

***  
Sirius had been working on his plan for the last few days. If Remus was serious about staying behind these holidays then he would stay with him, but he wanted it to be a surprise. The day after Remus’ revelation, Sirius had pulled James aside and told him his plan. These holidays he would tell Remus how he felt, the whole truth. 

“I’m going to tell him James.”

“Mate, do you think that’s wise? You don’t even know if he is into men. What if you tell him and he wants nothing to do with you?” James had asked worried for the feelings of both his friends. 

“It’s a risk I have to take, Prongs. I need to be honest with him, and myself for that matter.”

“The women of Hogwarts will be disappointed,” James mused and Sirius punched him in the arm.  
***  
Sirius was trying his very best to remain calm as he walked back into the shared dorm room. He had just walked in on Remus in the shower while he was naked and jerking off and he was certain he had heard him whisper his name just before he came. He wandered around the room trying to make sense of it in his head. Did Remus feel the same way he did? The recent evidence suggested so but the fact that he was still in the bathroom had let the uncertainty settle in his gut. It had been fifteen minutes and his pacing had done nothing other than to wear a track into the shag carpet. 

Sirius heard the pipes groan as the shower was turned off and then Remus pottering around in the bathroom. When he finally heard the handle of the bathroom door twist, he sent a Colloportus and Muffliato at the door that led back down to the common room. There would be no interruptions for this. 

Remus entered the dormitory and Sirius saw his breath catch when he realised he wasn’t going to be alone. The spark Sirius’ heart had felt upon seeing him died as he realised Remus wasn’t happy to see him in the room. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Sirius. I just want to go to sleep,” Remus stuttered out. He walked to his bed and threw his towel onto it. 

“Since when do you call me Sirius? Don’t shut me out, please,” Sirius responded as he moved closer. 

Remus was fidgeting, running his hands through his hair and tugging at his baggy t-shirt self consciously. Sirius could feel the nerves radiating off his friend. He walked towards him and placed his hands on his shoulders in what was meant to be a calming gesture. Remus jumped at his touch and Sirius locked his grey eyes with the warm hazel flecked with gold. They were unsteady, looking everywhere but at him. 

“Rem, it’s ok,” Sirius whispered. “It’s a natural thing. I do it all the time, and am quite good at it if I don’t say so myself.” The joke fell flat but it succeeded in getting Remus to look at him. Even if it was a look of horror. 

“You think this is a joke?” Remus asked him. 

“Of course I don’t think this is a joke. I just needed you to look at me,” Sirius snapped back. 

He gave Remus’ shoulders a squeeze and took another step closer, removing the space between them. He saw Remus’ chest rise and felt his breath brush his cheek. Sirius’ hands ran firmly down Remus’ arms and he pulled the other man into his chest. Remus was rigid in his arms and Sirius was desperate for him to relax. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t knock on the door before coming in,” he whispered against the side of Remus’ head. As he spoke, his arms wrapped around Remus’ back and he squeezed lightly.

“It’s fine. I suppose it’s a good thing you are going home for two weeks, it will give me time to live down my shame,” Remus replied without a hint of humour. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed about,” Sirius replied as he reached up to cup Remus’ face before he leant in, pressing his lips lightly against his friend’s. 

He pulled back, leaving Remus in a stunned silence, and he smiled before turning to leave. He muttered Alohomora, opening the dormitory door, and left without looking back.


	5. Chapter Five ~Remus~

The breath Remus had been holding rushed out of his body, leaving him winded. He reached up with his hand and touched his lips where they still tingled. His world was tilted on its axis. He felt like prey, a deer in the sights of a wolf. 

Remus climbed into his bed and drew the curtains, shielding himself from his dormmates when they eventually returned to the room, and lay staring at the ceiling. His head was spinning and thanks to his brilliant idea of using Sirius’ soap, his scent clung to his skin. He curled into himself and drew the covers over his body, closing his eyes and trying to force himself to sleep. 

***

He awoke to blissful silence. He cast a Tempus which told him that he was alone in the castle, and he had two full weeks to process what happened last night. He kicked the blankets off and stretched, feeling a tingle through his sleeping muscles as his body caught up with his brain. 

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, managing to get himself tangled in the curtains as he tried to stand. Glad, once more, that there was no one around to witness his clumsy morning routine, he made his way to the bathroom. The room was filled with the residual steam from an earlier occupant. 

Strange, he thought to himself. He wondered which one of the boys had possibly been awake early enough to have a shower before they boarded the Hogwarts Express. He assumed it must have been Frank. There was no way in hell any of the Marauders could have achieved such a feat. 

Brushing his hand against the mirror, he dispersed the condensation, revealing his reflection. He stared at his face, taking in his almond-shaped eyes, his high cheekbones and hollowed cheeks. He frowned at what he saw. He had a thin scar that ran through his right eyebrow from a thorn bush he stumbled upon one full moon. He reached for the hem of his sleep shirt, a simple grey t-shirt, and pulled it over his head. His eyes roamed his chest and abdomen which were littered with ugly raised scars and sighed with loathing. He cleaned his teeth and returned to the bedroom to change for the day ahead. He moved towards his trunk and saw a card resting on top. 

Good Morning Remus,   
I have left a surprise for you in the common room, if you ever wake up.   
Happy Holidays!

It was signed with a black paw print. 

Remus shook his head and was mildly concerned about what Sirius would have left him in the common room. He made his way downstairs to see the damage and saw a table with two chairs set with one dining place. He moved towards it carefully. Knowing Sirius, there was a chance the table was charmed to relocate to the ceiling the moment he touched it. 

Another note sat on the table. He reached out tentatively and then snatched the note from the table in a lightning-fast motion, immediately pulled his hand back, eyes wildly looking for a prank. When nothing happened, he opened the note just as cautiously.

Moony!   
Eat the breakfast I so painstakingly organised then follow these instructions:  
Head to the seventh floor.   
Look for the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy.  
Walk in front of the opposite wall three times and think of your gift.  
It is something that will keep you company for the next two weeks.

Again, it was signed with a black paw print. 

Remus smiled to himself and rolled his eyes at the note. Painstaking my ass!, he thought. Despite his skepticism, a strong tingle of joy sparked from his heart and spread like a flame through his chest. He sat down at the table and saw all of his favourite foods. From the standard bacon and eggs, french toast and pancakes through to his secret guilty pleasure: Battenberg Cake, which had been made in the Gryffindor house colours. 

Once Remus had finished his meal and stood, wondering what to do with the dishes, a house elf appeared with a loud crack and snapped their fingers, vanishing the plates. Nodding a thanks to the house elf, Remus stashed his wand in the pocket of his trousers and headed out of the portrait hole following the strange, yet specific, instructions Sirius had left him. 

Once he located the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, he followed the strange instructions Sirius had left him. He imagined a wrapped present sitting on a table, his name written on the label in Sirius’ scrawled handwriting. He turned back and this time thought about the kiss Sirius had pressed against his lips last night and what he possibly could have planned for him in this corridor. On the third pass by the vacant wall, he was hit by a crushing loneliness as he realised for the very first time that he would be truly alone throughout the festive period. 

Without warning, a large wooden door appeared where there had been no door before and Remus jumped with fright. The door was huge and Remus walked over to it and pressed both palms against the wood. Magic hummed under his fingertips as he pushed against the grain, and he couldn’t hide curiosity that bubbled inside him at the thought of exploring this mysterious room. How they hadn’t found this room with the map, he had no idea, but his adventurous side prevented him from thinking any further as he pushed his weight against the door and it glided open, revealing the most interesting sight. 

Before Remus was an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room. Remus stood in shocked silence, examining the room from the doorway. The room beckoned him in. His senses swam as he felt the heat from the roaring fireplace and smelled the familiar, inviting scent of furniture polish, earl grey tea and smoke that he loved about the actual common room. As he crossed the threshold, he glanced around trying to spot an imperfection that would clarify in his mind that he actually wasn't standing in the real Gryffindor common room. 

Once he had fully entered the room, the door behind him swung closed and Remus saw a giant, gift-wrapped box sitting in the centre of the room, in front of his favourite couch. It was impossibly large and Remus became concerned at what Sirius could have possibly put inside the box. It was overwhelming to accept a gift this size from anyone, including his best friend. Remus walked around the perimeter of the present and thought of the possibilities inside. Remus only had one clue as to what could be inside: “something that will keep you company for the next two weeks”. 

“God I hope there isn’t an animal in here!” he exclaimed to the empty room. Taking out his wand, he undid the large ribbon that adorned the present and went to take a step towards the waist-high box to open it when the box suddenly jiggled and burst open giving Remus the fright of his life.


	6. Chapter Six ~Sirius~

“SURPRISE!” Sirius yelled as he jumped up from inside the box, arms stretched above his head. 

Remus looked like me might faint with shock, so Sirius dropped his arms and fiddled with the thick black belt around his waist that was holding up the oversized ensemble he was wearing. He saw the way Remus was taking in his appearance and was happy at the confusion, recognition and, once the initial shock had passed, humour that danced in his eyes. 

Sirius had transfigured his Quidditch robes into the red pants and jacket of the Muggle Santa Claus and had tied a red ribbon on top of his head. 

Sirius threw a characteristic smirk towards his friend who, by this stage, had recovered from his initial shock and was laughing behind his hand as he was trying to compose his features. 

“What?” Sirius asked. “I’m Santa-Paws!” 

A moment later, he had transformed into his Animagus form and sat wagging his tail. 

***  
Sirius lay on top of his bed, leaning against the headboard with one arm behind his head cushioning it against the mahogany, and felt a wave of content spread through him. It had been a truly excellent surprise. The gift of himself to Remus for the holidays had gone off without a hitch and they had spent the rest of the morning sitting in the faux common room drinking tea and laughing about Sirius’ ridiculous attire. 

Sirius had discovered the room one night when he was trying to avoid Marlene McKinnon, who it seemed was determined to partake in some “aggressive cuddling”. He had been running up and down the corridor desperate for somewhere to hide when all of a sudden the door had appeared. He simply took the good fortune in his stride and pushed the door open, truly grateful for the first time in his life that magic existed and he was a wizard. Upon entering the room he saw that it was stacked from floor to ceiling with what could only be described as junk. He had simply mused to himself how much nicer it would have been to hide out in his own personal Gryffindor common room instead of this dump. Suddenly, the room around him shifted and the mountains of furniture melted into rich red furnishings and a roaring fireplace, his favourite couch appeared before him and he took a seat kicking his boots off and relaxing into the familiar comfort. 

Remus had been hesitant to sit side by side and Sirius could tell that he was holding something back. Sirius wondered what Remus was more concerned about: the kiss or having Sirius catch him in flagrante in the shower. He had jumped up and rushed to the library to work on an extra credit DADA project the moment Sirius had tried to shuffle closer to him on the couch. That wasn't the best sign, but Sirius was confident that once he managed to talk to Remus, things would be better. Even if he didn’t feel the same way, getting his feelings out in the open would be better for everyone. 

For the past six months, Sirius had been completely infatuated with Remus. During a recent full moon, he had been particularly wild and as usual, only Sirius was truly capable of keeping up with the rabid werewolf, so they had ended up leaving James and Peter far behind them. They ran past their usual shelter of the Shrieking Shack and spent the night tumbling through the Forbidden Forest. The next morning, he had awoken to his arms wrapped around a very naked, still sleeping Remus, and it had surprised Sirius that his initial reaction to finding himself in this situation was to gather the wizard closer to him and nuzzled into his neck. Remus had woken embarrassed by their positioning not long after and Sirius begrudgingly untangled their limbs, allowing him to leave the cocoon of his arms. 

Remus had immediately summoned their clothing from the Shrieking Shack, which due to their distance had taken an excruciatingly long time to appear, and spent the entire time attempting to hide himself with his hands and avoiding eye contact with Sirius. 

Sirius, on the other hand, couldn’t drag his eyes away from his friends body. It was like he was seeing him for the first time. The lean muscles of his upper arms, the corded muscles of his forearms, his chest smattered with light sandy brown hair that continued in a trail down his abdomen and the powerful muscles of his legs had all called to Sirius. 

Their clothes had arrived too quickly for his liking but he saw how quickly Remus had pulled his garments on hiding his body away. 

“Sorry about that,” he had said. It had confused Sirius immensely. What could Remus possibly have to be sorry about? 

Begrudgingly, Sirius had pulled on his jeans, sliding the denim up his legs and zipping up. He had caught Remus watching the path the fabric travelled and couldn’t help but grin. Without his underpants, he felt a sense of mischief run through him even as he pulled the faded “The Clash” band shirt over his head, returning him to a state of dress. 

They walked back to the castle in silence, Remus leading the way. Sirius had no idea how far they had come and followed a short distance behind his friend. The first was that Remus still had the residual wolf instincts and sense of smell that allows him to navigate back to the castle with ease. The second was much less noble- it gave him plenty of time to check out his arse. 

Sirius was woken from his daydream by Remus calling to him.

“Earth to Sirius!” he called. “What planet were you on?”

Sirius smirked at his friend in a casual way and bending his legs in an equally casual manner in an attempt to hide the erection that had developed from his memories. 

“Do you want to go to The Great Hall for lunch?”

Sirius was again pulled back to reality but the thought of leaving the dormitory at present sent a shiver down his spine. He couldn’t possibly regain his modesty in time to accompany Remus anywhere. 

“Nah mate,” he replied. “I’m not hungry.” A complete lie as his stomach growled in protest. 

As Remus shrugged and headed out the door, Sirius sighed in relief. He needed to gather his thoughts and plan what he was going to say to his friend. In true Sirius style he would have gladly run to the top of the Astronomy Tower and screamed, with the assistance of a Sonorous, letting all of Hogwarts know that he was completely in love with Remus Lupin. However, he knew that Remus would definitely not appreciate that sort of romantic gesture, regardless of the castle being empty for the holidays. 

Sirius knew he needed to be serious in this moment, he needed to show Remus he was serious about him if he had any chance of winning his heart. Sirius scrambled to the end of his bed and hung the top half of his body off reaching for his rucksack. He pulled a roll of parchment, quill and ink from it and pushed back onto the bed. He settled onto his stomach and put quill to parchment. 

Remus returned after lunch and the boys spent the afternoon in the common room playing wizards chess. 

“Checkmate” Remus said with a grin. 

Sirius’ attention snapped back to the board. He had been staring out the window, watching the snow dancing as it blanketed the castle grounds. They were sitting in the window of the dormitory wrapped in their duvets, the chess board hovering between them. 

“You’re doing worse than usual,” Remus mused. “What’s distracting you?”

“You..” Sirius thought. He cleared his throat and instead said “Nothing, I’m just thinking about tomorrow. I really hope you like your present. It’s a bit unconventional, even for me.”

Remus stared at him with confusion and he saw the shadow of embarrassment that had lingered in his gaze ever since Sirius had walked in on him wanking in the shower. He had thought that they would have talked about it, since Remus had been using Sirius’ soap and had been moaning his name at the time. The awkward conversation that had followed in the common room and the chaste kiss Sirius had pressed against his lips still lingered in his brain and the memory kept him warm at night as he lay in the next bed. But Remus seemed determined to ignore the whole incident. Perhaps Sirius had read the situation wrong. Perhaps Remus was simply partaking in the adolescent exploration that was masturbation and was not in anyway interested in Sirius. The thought gnawed in his stomach, making him feel momentarily ill. 

“Are you ok, Pads?” Remus asked, concerned. 

Remus’ return to the use of his nickname slapped him out of his mood. 

“It’s getting late. We should head down to The Great Hall before the ghosts come looking for us.” Sirius said. Waving his wand at the chess set between them and sending it back into its box. 

They entered The Great Hall and expected it to be empty. Instead they found themselves in the middle of a Christmas Party. The castle ghosts were in the full swing of celebration and as they entered Nearly Headless Nick appeared between the two young men, wrapping a translucent arm around each of their shoulders and ushering them to join the party. A chill spread through them both and their eyes locked through the body of the Gryffindor ghost. 

An anxious knot formed in Sirius’ stomach as time brought Christmas Day closer. He was ready and didn’t want to hide his feelings any longer. Sirius had been in love with Remus for a year. Pretending that he wasn’t had been gruelling and he was ready for that to end, regardless of the result. 

When the boys felt they could no longer partake in the revelry they excused themselves and walked in silence back to Gryffindor Tower. Nervous energy was palpable around them and as they walked they both caught each other staring. Their eyes connected, held for a moment before pulling away. Backs of their Hands brushed as they ascended. 

In the early hours of the morning, Sirius crept from his bed, placed his letter atop Remus’ trunk and quietly left the dormitory.


	7. Chapter Seven ~Remus~

Remus awoke to Sugar Plums dancing across his vision. He stared confused for a moment before reaching up with his hand and swatting the pesky fairies away. They were known to cause Scrofungulus and that was the last thing he needed right now. Remus stretched his limbs the covers and felt them awaken with a tingle. He stared at the canopy of his bed a sighed. The last few days spent alone in the castle with Sirius had been rather hard to manage. Normally, their relationship had the over excited buffer of James which allowed Remus the space to be able to mould his feelings into a purely platonic form. Without the buffer he found himself watching his friend constantly and finding little ways to touch him unnecessarily. 

He sat up in his bed and his covers fell from his shoulders and bunched at his waist, covering the evidence of his teenage hormones. He spied a letter sitting on his trunk and he crawled forward to grab it. He flinched at the cool winter air of the dormitory and hurried back into the warm cocoon of his blankets, settling against his headboard. He ran a finger along the envelope, breaking the wax seal that was keeping him from Sirius’ words. 

“My Dearest Remus,

This year has been a revelation of sorts for me and I need to share with you, to whatever end.   
In the spirit of the holidays,I want to share with you my Christmas wishes;   
Without hope or agenda.

I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.   
I wish you could love yourself the way I love you and above all,   
I wish your life is everything you deserve because, in my opinion,   
you deserve the world.   
I will stand by you forever, regardless of how you feel in return.   
My heart will always belong to you and my love will last a lifetime.

I want to give you the space you need, when you are ready, come and find me”

It was signed with a black paw print. 

Tears brimmed his eyes and he gasped in a shuddering breath. He looked back at the note, reading it over and over, a smile crossing his face. The letter in his hands was all Remus had ever wanted. It was a declaration of never ending love and acceptance. The additional fact that the writer was Sirius, the boy he had loved for years, was an added bonus. Remus had no idea that Sirius could feel this way about him and thought made his heart so light he felt he was levitating. 

Remus threw off the covers, the frigid air of the dormitory forgotten, and grabbed the first clothes he could find in his trunk. He threw them on and took off to find Sirius, who he assumed would be waiting for him downstairs in the common room. Hopping on one foot as he pulled on his sneakers, at the same time as he exited the dormitory, caused him to smack his right shoulder into the door jam. However, his determination to find the dark haired wizard caused to shrug off the pain and use the impact to propel him forward and down the stairs. 

Remus burst into the common room with fan fare, only to find it empty. There was not a living soul in the common room. Even the portraits that called the walls home were sleeping. He moved through the room methodically. Remus was sure that Sirius would have been here. This was his favourite place in the castle, the Quidditch Pitch didn't count as it was outside and currently was under a blanket of thick snow. He searched the room for a clue of some sorts. He moved past the crackling fireplace and checked the mantle to see if there were any other notes left for him. Finding nothing, he moved to the couch that he and Sirius favoured and again found no hint of a clue as to where Sirius may be. 

The vicious voice of self doubt forced its way into Remus’ mind. Of course, this was all a big joke. Sirius was pulling his leg as there was no way Mr Date a Different Girl Each Week would have any romantic interest in him. He was damaged goods and even if Sirius couldn’t see it it would be cruel and selfish to drag him down with him. Remus slumped his shoulders and pushed his hands into his pockets. His hand brushed against the letter he had hastily stashed there as he had made his frenzied journey downstairs. He pulled it out and re-read it, the words of love, scrawled in Sirius’ messy handwriting surged into him once more forcing the voice of self deprecation out and filling his heart with hope. 

“I will stand by you forever, regardless of how you feel in return.   
My heart will always belong to you and my love will last a lifetime.”

He had to find him. Remus wracked his brain thinking where Sirius would be hiding, allowing him the space Remus definitely didn’t need. It hit him like lightning. He knew exactly where Sirius was and he took off at a run. He rushed down the stairs of Gryffindor tower and across the seventh floor corridor until he reached the rather disturbing tapestry that indicated the location of the room Sirius had so aptly called the Come and Go Room. Remus paced in front of the solid wall three times, each time thinking solely of Sirius and how much he wanted to wrap his arms around him and in return feel his arms hold him close. 

When the door appeared, Remus bolted through and again found himself standing in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had been expecting this after all but what he hadn’t expected was to find this common room empty as well. Remus felt his heart clench in his chest as he looked around the empty room and he held his breath. His eyes scanned from one side of the room to the other and then he saw it. Tucked against the foot of the replica of their favourite couch were Sirius’ dragon-hide boots. The air whooshed out of him and the pain in his chest eased dramatically. 

Remus moved further into the common room and it was only when he reached the boots that he realised this was not an exact replica of the common room. Instead of the stairways that lead to the respective dormitories there were two doors. Behind the door on the left he could hear the sound of a shower running and the faint hum of a muggle rock song underneath it. Remus’ pulse beat a tattoo as the thought dawned on him that Sirius was behind the door on the left, most likely in the shower and if that was true, he was definitely naked. He rubbed the sweat from his hands onto his pants and reached for the handle of the door. He hesitated for only a moment before giving the handle a twist and entering the room. 

The bathroom was filled with steam and Remus looked around seeing that it looked very similar to the bathroom he shared upstairs but with one difference, there was only one shower. He moved closer to the shower on the far wall and was enveloped by the scent of smoke and sugar. His mouth instantly watered and a predatory growl hummed behind his lips. As he moved closer, Remus realised the barrier giving the occupant privacy had not been drawn and he could see Sirius standing under the cascading water, his back leant against the wall behind him. Their eyes met and Sirius’ lips quirked into a smirk. 

“You took your time,” Sirius said, his voice light. “I thought I would return the favour.”

Remus looked at his friend again, confusion crossing his features. That was until Sirius’ eyes flicked down towards the floor and Remus’ eyes felt compelled to follow. They froze however, when they found Sirius’ hand wrapped around his own hard erection, pumping his shaft slowly. Remus’ breath hitched as he took in what was happening before him. He had never seen another man touch himself like this and the vision was quickly sending all the blood in his body straight to his groin. His own erection grew quickly and he tugged on the front of his pants to give himself some relief from the pressure. 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Sirius breathed, his hand continuing its journey up and down up and down his length. 

The sight of the water streaming down his slim but muscled body was almost too much for Remus to handle. The water ran in rivers down his chest and the tattoos, both magical and muggle, gleamed in the bathroom light. 

“I got your letter.” Renus said, inarticulately. 

“Let’s talk about that in a moment. You’ve arrived at a rather exciting moment.”

Sirius’ hand started moving quicker and his wrist began including a little twist whenever his fist encircled the head of his cock. Remus couldn’t look away. His eyes were drawn from the reddened, engorged head down the impressive length. He could see Sirius’ hips thrusting forward into his own hand and Remus felt the longing to touch him. Remus’ own erection was begging for attention and he lightly rubbed himself through his trousers, trying to ease the discomfort.

“Remus, I want you to look at me.”

Remus lifted his eyes and as they connected he saw the tension peak in Sirius’ face as he groaned loudly and came within his own hand.   
He was in a daze and he didn't even notice as Sirius quickly rinsed his body, shut off the shower and wrapped a towel low on his hips. He barely noticed when Sirius took his hand and lead him back out into the common room and sat him in his favourite spot on the couch. Taking the seat next to him, Sirius took his hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, redirecting his attention. Their eyes locked again and Remus was lost for words. Sirius saved him the trouble. 

“I want you to know I meant every single thing in that letter. But also that there is no pressure on you to feel the same way. I just don’t want to live a lie anymore. That in the bathroom was just to even the score: I saw you in the shower, now you’ve seen me. If you want to go back to how it was before you read the letter, I completely understand.”

“No…”


	8. Chapter Eight ~Sirius~

This time it was Sirius’ turn for his breath to hitch. In an attempt to cover it he leant into Remus and slid his arms around his shoulders. He pulled Remus into the embrace of his arms and was relieved when he didn’t immediately push him away. Pulling back slightly, he let his hand cup Remus’ chin and tipped his face up towards his.

Sirius felt helpless against the magnetic pull and lightly brushed his lips against Remus’. They hovered over his mouth for a fraction of a second but unlike their last kiss, this time he felt Remus respond. Sirius fisted the hair at the nape of Remus’ neck and when he opened his mouth to him Sirius was lost. It was better than he could have ever imagined. Remus’ lips were soft and warm against his own and they fought for dominance that would have, if Sirius not been sitting down, made him weak in the knees. 

Feeling bold, Sirius pressed Remus back into the cushions of the couch and curled his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Sirius felt Remus growl softly and wrap his arms around his neck as Sirius nibbled his lower lip. Remus parted his lips and Sirius took the advantage and deepened the kiss. His tongue swept into Remus’ mouth and their tongues brushed lightly at first. Sirius felt Remus’ hands run down the planes of his shoulders and he tightened the grip his fingers had in his hair, pulling his head back, deepening the kiss again. He felt Remus shudder underneath him and somehow he found the self control to pull back slightly, kissing the corner of his mouth before moving lower to press kisses along his throat. 

“Is this ok?” Sirius whispered into the hollow of Remus’ throat. 

A whine escaped Remus’ throat before he could answer and the desire it betrayed set Sirius’ blood on fire. 

“Don’t stop,” was all he uttered in reply. 

Their lips crashed together again and Sirius had the desperate need to feel Remus’ skin against his own. He slid his hands down Remus’ chest, feeling the lithe muscles he knew hid beneath, and wrapped his fingers around the hem before tugging it up and over his head, their lips only separating for the briefest second as the material passed between them before the magnetic pull drew them together again. His hands reached for his own shirt but Remus grabbed them. 

“Wait, ca- can I do it?” he asked nervously. 

A shiver spread down Sirius’ spine and he pulled back, sitting on his legs, giving Remus the space he needed to undress him. He watched as the beautiful wizard in front of him reached for his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He saw how Remus’ eyes roamed his body as if seeing it for the first time. In reality, they spent a lot of their time shirtless together. They lived together and ran together during the full moon. Remus’ eyes were lingering, transfixed, on the small tattoo that resided on his left hip bone. A tiny wolf sat there licking its paw, as it sat a moon arced above it shifting through the lunar phases. 

Sirius grinned. This was the reaction he had hoped he would garner from his friend when the tattoo was revealed. He had gotten it on the last Hogsmeade trip specifically to honour his friend and it represented the strength of their bond and loyalty they share. 

“You like it?” he mused, knowing full well he did. 

Instead of answering Remus simply reached out and ran his hand around Sirius’ hip, brushing the wolf with his thumb. The wolf nuzzled against his touch and Sirius felt like his cock was going to burst the zipper on his pants. Without warning Remus pounced on Sirius, pushing him back into the cushions. Sirius could feel the hard length of Remus’ erection pressing against his own and he canted his hips upwards which sent a shiver of arousal throughout his body. He felt Remus press back and they rocked together as Remus captured his mouth again in a searing kiss. 

The couch groaned beneath them as they ground against each other. Their movements were growing more enthusiastic the boys grew. Their movements were becoming erratic and Sirius was fumbling with the buckle on Remus’ belt. He hadn’t thought about it before but undoing a belt with his other hand was a difficult task. He managed the button and zip with a flick of his wrist and pressed his lips to the side of Remus’ neck. He heard his breathing catch as hi teeth nipped down his neck and down over his collar bone. Siriius continued his nipping journey down Remus’ body and eventually found himself kneeling on the ground before his friend. His hands were holding the now undone trousers, readying to pull them down his legs. Their eyes met and Sirius could see the anticipation in Remus’. 

“Remus, I meant what I said in the letter and I would like nothing more than to make love to you right now but only if you’re ready. ”

Remus whined in his throat and tried to push his trousers down but Sirius’ hands remained firm.

“Why did you stop?” he asked. 

“Because consent is sexy and that is not just some throwaway line” Sirius replied. 

“Sirius Orion Black, I am completely in love with you and there is nothing more I want in this world than to show you just how much.” Remus replied with an uncharacteristic fierceness.

Tears brimmed Sirius’ eyes but he shot the wizard before him a devilish smirk before continuing to slide his trousers and pants down his legs, freeing his erection. 

“All in good time.”

Sirius pressed his lips to the strip of skin between Remus’ hip bones and peppered kisses across the sensitive skin. He could feel the head of Remus’ cock against his chin and as he moved his mouth lower he could feel Remus’ thighs shake under his hands. Sirius, without warning, licked a firm stripe up Remus’ shaft and circling the head and tastung the pre cum that had gathered there. He felt hands fist in his hair and allowed Remus to guide his mouth down.  
He sucked harder, flicking his tongue as he bobbed. His hand encircled the base and he felt Remus’ entire body go taut. 

“I’m going to come,” Remus whined, his fingers opening and closing in Sirius’ hair. 

Sirius moaned and pushed down as far as he could, swallowing as much as he could and he felt Remus’ cock pulse against his tongue and he came in his mouth. Sirius swallowed and pulled his mouth slowly off Remus, licking him clean as he went. 

Remus was lying spent on the couch but he took Sirius’ hand and pulled him onto the couch to lie with him. 

“I have a more comfortable place where we can cuddle,” Sirius said as he linked their fingers and stood, pulling Remus up from the couch. 

Remus precariously stepped out of his trousers and pants and followed Sirius to the other door in the room. Sirius pushed the door open and leant in the doorway that revealed a dormitory replica with one major difference; there was only one bed in this dormitory and it was huge.


	9. Chapter Nine ~Remus~

Sirius was standing, unmoving, in the doorway. He was letting Remus call the shots here. Remus took a steadying breath and, with their hands still linked, pulled Sirius behind him as he stepped across the threshold. He reached the edge of the bed and spun to face the raven haired wizard. Remus was completely naked and his cock was already mostly recovered. As he turned it brushed against Sirius’ still clothed legs.

“Almost ready for round two I see,” Sirius joked. But Remus could tell the joking tone was forced. Sirius was just as nervous as he was. 

“Have you ever.. before, I mean” Remus stuttered. 

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, “Have I had sex before?”

“I mean.. like this,” Remus replied, gesturing between them. “Do you want to be on top?” 

“Rem, I will do whatever you prefer.”

Remus swallowed loudly and hesitated for a moment. Whenever he had masturbated in the shower he had always enjoyed the feeling of a soapy finger tracing the rim of his tight ass and sliding it home as he orgasmed. A shiver travelled down his spine at the thought and he knew he wanted to feel Sirius inside him. 

“I want to feel you inside me” he said quickly, his cheeks flushing. 

“Well in that case I think I should even the score again,” Sirius said reaching for his fly and peeling his tight jeans down and off his legs. 

Remus couldn’t help but stare as Sirius stripped, his hard cock bursting free from the confines of the garment. It was then that he realised that Sirius wasn’t wearing anything underneath. His mouth watered at the thought. 

Remus was still staring at the hard cock in front of him and hadn’t even noticed that Sirius had his hands on his cheeks and was guiding his head up to capture his lips once more. He nibbled on Remus’ lower lip and it drove him wild. He pulled him closer and their cocks brushed together. Sirius broke the kiss for a second and picked up his wand. Muttering a quick lubrication charm into his hand, he then threw his wand onto the bed behind them. 

“We will need that later,” he smirked at Remus. 

Without warning, Sirius’ wet hand wrapped around their cocks and slowly jerked them together. the pressure of Sirius’ cock against his own, mixed with the lubricant, was almost too good and he felt his knees tremble. Sirius pushed him back onto the bed and then followed him landing between Remus’ open thighs. Sirius leant over him and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Remus could feel Sirius’ cock slide between his cheeks as they kissed and he tensed unconsciously. 

“Try to relax,” Sirius whispered against his lips. “We aren’t there yet. I’m going to touch you first and make sure you’re ready before we go any further. Ok?”

Remus nodded and jumped as he felt a wet finger circle his entrance lightly. The sensation of someone else touching him intimately for the first time was almost enough to make him cum on the spot but thankfully the blow job Sirius had given him had allowed him some control of his hormones. 

Sirius didn’t breach him immediately, instead he played with the sensitive ring until Remus was more accustomed to the sensation. A needy moan escaped Remus and he rocked his hips in an attempt to force Sirius’ hand further. At the sound of the moan Sirius bent his finger and slipped his first knuckle in. 

Remus begged for more. He needed more or he thought he might combust. He felt Sirius slip another finger inside and he groaned his pleasure while pulling Sirius in for a long kiss. 

“I need you now,” he said, desperately trying to pull Sirius closer to increase the penetration. 

~Sirius~

Remus’ arsehole was incredibly tight. He felt like his fingers were stuck in a vice and he fucked them slowly in and out. The feeling around his fingers was incredible and he couldn't wait to see what it felt like around his cock. He pushed that immediate thoughts aside for now. He wanted to give Remus all the pleasures in the world. 

“I want to try something,” Sirius said. “Can you roll over and kneel? Put your hands on the headboard.”

Remus did as he was asked and Sirius bent his head and licked a circle around the sensitive ring. Remus let out a scream of pleasure at the sensation and Sirius replaced his two fingers and fucked him gently while licking the fluttering rim. His other hand reached underneath him cupping his balls for a moment before wrapping around his shaft and pumping him in time with his fingers. 

“Sirius,” Remus begged in front of him. 

Sirius smiled and withdrew his hands. Remus whimpered at the loss of sensation.

Sirius rolled Remus back onto his back, grabbed a pillow and guided it under his hips and reached over to the bedside table and picked up a small foil packet. Remus quirked an eyebrow at him, something he had picked up Sirius other the years. 

“I’m always prepared,” Sirius quipped back. 

He rolled the condom down his shaft, grabbed his wand and muttered another lubrication charm. He spread it over his cock using firm strokes and then over Remus’ entrance before throwing his wand aside again. 

Taking his cock in hand he brushed his head against Remus’ rim, evoking a shiver from the wizard beneath him. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, almost breathlessly. 

Remus was rigid underneath him but nodded rapidly. 

Sirius leant forward against Remus and increased the pressure slowly. Had Sirius not have known otherwise he would have thought it was impenetrable. He pushed his hips forward again and this time he felt Remus’ tight arse give and envelop his cock in a vice like grip. The need to drive further into Remus was almost overwhelming but he felt Remus jerk beneath him and he froze. 

“Are you ok? Is this too much?”

Remus was breathing hard through the pain. “Yes it's ok. Just gi-give me a minute to adjust,”

It took all his willpower to remain in place but Sirius refused to hurt Remus any more than he already had. After a minute, Sirius felt the slight release around his cock and Remus nodded at him that he was ok. Sirius could feel Remus trying to move beneath him and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He continued his descent into his friend and when he felt his balls touch his arse cheeks he pulled back out slowly, feeling Remus’ body grip him in an attempt to pull him back in. 

Sirius reached between them and took Remus’ cock back in hand feeling it harden against his fingers. Their eyes connect as Sirius works himself in and out of his friend, and the passion and love Sirius finds in his eyes set him on fire. Remus’ hands are grabbing at him in an attempt to speed up their love making and he is making these whining moans in the back of his throat that are driving him wild. 

Leaning forward again, Sirius captures Remus’ lips before sweeping his tongue into his mouth and brushing their tongues together. Remus grabbed his face and pulled him ever closer, mumbling “more” and “harder” over and over. Sirius, guided by his words, followed suit and one one thrust he brushed against Remus’ prostate which, elicited a scream from Remus. Sirius had to release the grip he had on Remus’ cock as he shifted his hips to hit that sweet spot over and over. 

Sirius saw Remus reach down and take his cock in hand and began stroking himself while Sirius drove in and out of him. 

“Yes,” Sirius hissed. “Show me how you like it,”

“I’m so close, Sirius” Remus moaned up at him

His hand moves quickly, up and down his shaft, and Sirius felt his arsehole get impossibly tighter seconds before his cock shot streams of come across his chest and abdomen. Pushing into the tight, squeezing ring set Sirius off moments later and he swore as he emptied himself into his lovers body.

Sirius withdrew gently from Remus and pulled off the condom. He flicked it aside before lying down and gathering Remus to him. His back pulled flush to his chest, Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus’ waist and sighed contentedly into his neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered as he found Remus’ hand and intertwined their fingers once more. 

“I love you too” he whispered back.

“Why do I sense a but?”

“Well I just wonder what we will tell everyone when the holidays are over?” he asked nervously. 

“I was thinking we would tell them that you are my boyfriend and we are completely smitten with one another and then ask them about their holidays,”

Sirius felt Remus relax in his arms and he pulled the wizard closer to him as they settled in to sleep. Despite the raging hormones, they had the rest of their lives to discover one another and the short rest would do them both good. With thoughts of the future and the soft sound of Remus sleeping in his arms, Sirius relaxed into the bed and dreamed of a future for the first time in his life.


	10. Epilogue

Remus walked slowly up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, his bag hanging off his shoulder weighing him down. The Christmas holidays were over, classes had resumed and all the students had returned to Hogwarts. It had been a wonderful time when it had just been him and Sirius. They had wandered hand in hand down to the Great Hall for meals, lay in each other’s laps in the common room in front of the roaring fire and they had fucked on every available surface. He would never be able to look at Peter’s bed the same again. He felt his cheeks flush at the memory as blood rushed to his groin and he pulled at the front of his pants to alleviate the mounting pressure. He longed for the holidays again where he could walk into the common room, grab his boyfriend and pull him in for a long kiss. His sense of propriety was far too tough to break now, and even though they were out as a couple, the idea of public displays of affection still bothered him. 

He walked through the portrait hole into the common room and saw all four of his dormmates sitting there mulling over a parchment. It looked like they were working on the Potions homework Remus had finished yesterday. Sirius looked up as he entered and their eyes met, the magnetic pull still as strong as ever. Sirius, without breaking eye contact, leant forward and whispered in James’ ear. Remus saw James smirk at Sirius before nodding and looking back to his essay. 

Sirius stood up and stalked towards him, a mischievous smile playing on his mouth. He took his bag from his shoulder and Remus instantly felt lighter. Sirius laced their fingers together and pulled him towards the stairs that led to their room. 

“Come on, love” he whispered.

Remus swallowed as they ascended the stairs together. As they turned the corner, Sirius pounced on him, pushing him up against the stairwell wall. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck and Sirius crushed his lips against his. Sirius’ hand slipped quickly down Remus’ body and cupped his arse, pulling their groins together. Remus could feel his erection pressed against Sirius’ and he ground forward and rubbed himself against his boyfriend.

Sirius tore his mouth away from his lips before he mouthed and bit his way down Remus’ neck. Remus stifled a groan against the other man’s head. 

“What are you doing? Someone could find us here at any moment”

“Good point,” Sirius whispered against the shell of his ear. “Come on. I’m going to make you howl.”

Sirius laced their fingers once again and then pulled him up the rest of the stairs. He kicked open the door to the dormitory and he pulled Remus in behind him.   
“Get on the bed now,” Sirius demanded. 

Remus stared at him blankly. He had never seen Sirius like this before. 

“Get on the bed now, please,” Sirius repeated. “Unless you want me to take you right here on the floor.”

Sirius pulled out his wand and vanished their clothes with a flourish. Remus stepped back until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he climbed up, laying back and watching his boyfriend prowl towards him, hand stroking his hard cock in front of him. 

“I want you, now,” Sirius growled. 

“But what about the others?” Remus whispered, staring at the door in a mild panic.

“James won't let them up until I let him know,” Sirius said simply before jumping onto the bed and straddling Remus’ thighs.

Sirius’ lips crushed down on Remus’ again and he felt their cocks brush together and he couldn’t control the wanton moan that escaped his lips. 

“Please.” 

Sirius smirked wickedly and that is how Remus found himself lying on his back with Sirius’ mouth wrapped around his shaft and two fingers up his arse. Remus was a writhing mess, one hand gripped Sirius’ hair and pulled lightly in time with his sucking and the other was wrapped in the sheets beside him. Without warning, Sirius’ talented finger brushed across his prostate and Remus just about jumped off the bed it felt so good. The combination of Sirius’ mouth and fingers was almost too much to bear and Remus couldn’t help thrusting up into Sirius’ mouth. His orgasm was mounting quickly and he was muttering wildly.

“Fuck. Oh God. Yes. Baby.”

Remus felt his orgasm explode into Sirius’ mouth and his boyfriend swallowed around him. He collapsed, limp, onto the bed and felt Sirius tighten his lips once more as he pulled back and Remus’ cock slipped from his lips with a pop. 

“I’ve missed this,” Remus said as he pulled Sirius down on top of him. “I’ve missed being able to touch you whenever I want and kiss you without having to hide.” 

Their lips met and tongues tangled together and Remus took the opportunity to slide his hand down Sirius’ lithe body and give his leaking cock a light squeeze. Sirius groaned against Remus’ lips and pressed his hips up, seeking some friction along his shaft.

“We don’t have to hide, Baby,” Sirius murmured against Remus’ lips. “No one cares if we snog in the common room. Hell, Prongs and Evans have been attached at the lip since they got back from Christmas break.”

Sirius’ use of the pet name “Baby” lowered Remus’ inhibitions significantly and it always made him melt in Sirius’ arms when he whispered it against his mouth. 

“I need you,” Sirius panted against his lips as Remus’ hand teased and stroked. 

“You have me,” Remus whispered back. 

Sirius pushed back off the bed and stood up, hands still linked with Remus’, pulling him back to his feet. 

“There's still a place we haven’t christened,” Sirius informed him with a sly smirk. 

Sirius tugged him towards the bathroom and left Remus wondering what he had planned as he followed behind him. When they entered the bathroom, Sirius turned and pushed him back against the door, closing it and locking it at the same time his lips captured Remus’ in a bruising kiss. Remus wound his hands into Sirius’ hair, but he felt firm fingers dig into his wrists and pull them back, placing them above his head against the door and holding them firmly. 

“What are you..?” Remus started to say but was cut off when Sirius bit his lower lip. 

“You are mine,” he growled possessively into the hollow of Remus’ throat.

Sirius continued his journey down Remus’ neck, biting and sucking, marking his boyfriend along the way. He nipped down Remus’ chest, dragging his teeth across his left nipple. Remus shivered and Sirius continue the pressure on his hands against the wooden door. Unable to move, Remus was trying to suppress his need to grab his boyfriend and the struggle was proving to be almost too real. When Sirius’ mouth sucked his right nipple into his mouth and bit down lightly, Remus felt his knees buckle, and if Sirius hadn’t been there to steady him, he would have joined him on the ground. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Sirius said as he pulled Remus towards the shower stall. 

Within seconds, Sirius had him in the shower stall, against the wall. The shower was warm and inviting and Sirius had set the third tap to send out the intoxicating scent of his soap. Remus was entirely overwhelmed. Sirius had pushed him against the cool wall and was kneeling in front of him, his clever mouth fastened to his cock, sucking him to full attention once more. Sirius sucked him all the way in and Remus felt his throat close around the tip. He saw stars. 

Sirius stood and placed his hands on Remus’ hips. He had pulled his mouth away so quickly, Remus’ brain was still playing catch up. 

“I need you,” Sirius repeated.

“I’m yours,” Remus replied. 

Sirius attacked, spinning Remus around so he was facing the wall. Looking up, Remus saw two brass lion heads protruding from the shower wall and he wondered where they had come from. Sirius took his hands and placed each of them on a lion. 

“Keep them here,” he rasped in his ear. It sent a shiver through Remus’ spine. 

Remus felt Sirius’ hands leave him for a moment and heard the faint, but familiar, click of the lubricant bottle. A few seconds later Sirius’ fingers traced down his lower spine, across his tail bone and slipped between his cheeks. When his fingers traced his tight rim, Remus clenched his hands on the lion heads and a whine escaped his lips as Sirius pressed his slippery fingers against his opening, keeping the pressure constant until his middle finger slipped inside. He slid his finger in past the first and second knuckle and Remus’ body was already screaming for more. 

“More,” the plea slipped past his lips and Sirius rewarded him with another finger. Curling them, they brushed against Remus’ prostate, depriving him of sight as his eyes slammed closed. He let go of the lions in an attempt to pull Sirius to him, but Sirius growled, withdrew his fingers and took his hands again. He placed them back on the lions and smacked his arse. 

“I told you to keep them there.”

Sirius ground his pelvis forward and his cock slipped between Remus’ cheeks. Remus stilled at the contact and wiggled back, trying to capture Sirius.

“Oh you want this, do you?”

Remus could hear the grin in his voice and nodded enthusiastically. He felt Sirius take his cock in his hand and press the tip against Remus’ opening. He pushed in slowly and Remus’ body welcomed him. Remus felt Sirius’ thighs crashing into his arse and felt the reverant sigh across the back of his neck. 

“I’ve wanted you for weeks, baby, this will be fast,” he warned. 

Remus could only nod in response as Sirius thrust in and out, his pace building rapidly. The slapping sound of their bodies connecting echoed around the bathroom and Remus couldn’t help wrapping his hand around his own shaft and began stroking himself in time with Sirius’ thrusts. 

The primal sounds coming from the wizard behind him were some of the most erotic things ever and they were pushing him towards his own release. Sirius dug the fingers of his right hand into Remus’ hip and wrapped his left arm around his chest, pulling him back so his back was flush with Sirius’ chest. 

Remus’ hand was moving fast, racing towards his release, and Sirius was right there behind him. Remus tensed as his orgasm overtook him and he tightened around Sirius’ cock. Sirius let out a strangled cry behind him and stilled, letting his orgasm wash over him. 

They collapsed forward as one and Sirius withdrew gently before turning Remus around and wrapping him in his arms. Pressing a kiss to Remus’ head, he whispered his love and adoration against his temple. Sirius reached behind him, picked up his soap and lathered it between his palms. 

“Let me clean you up for bed. Then I want you to stay the night with me.”

Remus stilled and his heart swelled. He wanted nothing more in the world than to spend this night, and every night, with the broody wizard before him. It was an absolute dream, and in that moment, filled with their love and wrapped in his arms, he knew it would be forever. No longer caring about any of the others he wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck, leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas adavison!


End file.
